


Fire

by Zoe_Perdita



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Perdita/pseuds/Zoe_Perdita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy in a bar with his ignition glove.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist or Roy Mustang. Thanks for rubbing it in! I wrote this in 2003 or 2004. I'm currently republishing my old fan fics. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks!

No one understands fire better than Roy Mustang.

He sits at the far end of the bar, an empty whiskey glass in front of him and his ignition glove on his right hand. 

Fire is power. He remembers when he first learned that. He remembers when he first saw the flickering flame of a candle and felt its heat. It must be in the subconscious of every human being alive from the beginning of time. He sometimes thinks about the first humans to use fire. The first people to huddle in a cave and, by the dim light, draw on the cave’s walls. Fingers stained red and black with ocher and charcoal. They too must have known the power of fire. 

They harnessed it. 

They worshiped it. 

Worship. That’s something he knows a lot about too.

He sits in the bar and after his whiskey glass is slowly refilled he reaches out with his left had and pours the fiery liquid down his throat. He doesn’t flinch. 

Snap. 

A flame hovers above his right hand. He knows that the tiny flame houses the possibility of so many things. It is possible for the flame to flicker and die. It is also possible for the flame to spread and turn the entire bar into an inferno. It is possible for every human there to become little more than charcoal. The smell of burnt flesh. The screams. The agony as the flames lick them dry. And he, Roy Mustang, holds all of that possibility in his hand. 

He lets the flame die.


End file.
